Copa Sésamo
Copa Sésamo is a one hour Plaza Sésamo DVD, compiled from plaza scenes which aired under the same title during the 2005 season (Episodes 816 through 820), introduced by Lola. Soccer star Jorge Campos helps organize Copa Sésamo, the first soccer tournament ever held at the plaza. Jorge tells Abelardo, Lola, and the eager kids that the event requires hard work, the proper equipment, uniforms, and studying and learning the positions. Jorge does not discriminate, and welcomes a Multimonstruo onto the team. Pancho Contreras initially declines, claiming he's too busy, until he realizes that Jorge Campos is organizing the event, and claims to be the greatest goalkeeper in the world. Image:421a.jpg|Abelardo introduces Jorge to the team. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | | align=center | Flim | Kids talks about the different ways they play soccer. |- | | align=center | Animation | We Are Kids from Far and Wide - Columbia |- | | align=center | Flim | Kids talks about the different ways they play soccer. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A circus seal and bear fight over a ball. |- | | align=center | Muppets | The Two-Headed Monster share a sandwich. |- | | align=center | Flim | Commentators talk over a children's soccer game. |- | | align=center | Flim | Kids show near and far with balls. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Elmo, Zoe, Telly, Rosita, Herry, Alphonse, Humphrey and Ingrid show "next to." |- | | align=center | Muppets | Grover flies an airplane cerca (near) and lejos (far). |- | | align=center | Flim | A soccer player and his Multimuppet partner exercise. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Grover hosts a workout video. |- | | align=center | Flim | A ball goes over and under a goalie. |- | | align=center | Animation | Cecille sings "Up Down, In Out, Over and Under". |- | | align=center | Muppets | "The Most Important Meal of the Day" |- | | align=center | Song | What Do You Do With a Fruit? |- | | align=center | Muppets | Ernie tricks Cookie Monster into eating a carrot instead of his cookies. |- | | align=center | Animation | In stop-motion, sandwich ingredients square-dance in a ring and arrange themselves into a sandwich, which gets a bite taken out of it in a refrigerator. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Telly's Lunch |- | | align=center | Flim | A ball goes over and under a goalie. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A circus seal and bear fight over a ball. |- | | align=center | Song | It's a Long, Hard Road |- | | align=center | Flim | A boy talks about his gymnastics class |- | | align=center | Flim | A boy talks about his soccer team. |- | | align=center | Animation | Balls jump through a hoop. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A boy bounces a soccer ball 20 times. Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:TV-Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episodes (2)